Of what dreams may come
by LiquidVamp
Summary: [Spuffy] Complete The saving grace that dreams are for Spike post Not Fade Away. For creative sake lets say he gets captured by the army at some point during the battle. Pm
1. Default Chapter

What does it mean when a man dreams? Does his soul take flight to another place and time to play to it's content. Or is it merely his imagination run amuck with fantasy and fanciful notions. There are questions to which he does not know the answer yet he does not ponder. Cause to him dreams are were true life lies. Where his love is never out of arm's reach. Where perfection is any and every situation. Where the sun shines and the rain never falls. Where family is not just a passing word, but a vow bound by blood and love. Where friends are family in the truest sense. Where he has taken her hand in marriage a hundred times. Where he has given her children and fat grandchildren time and time again. Made all her dreams and wishes into truth.

Where they are together! Forever together.


	2. The sun's morning rays

Her hair cascades across the pillow case. Golden locks spread about forming a halo around her soft face. "Angel's are jealous of you my luv."

"They are not," she jests back in her normal playful manor. She is always silly in the morning.

"That they are, ot right sinful they are. Wanting your shiny hair and beautiful green eyes. I lie to you not"

"Spike, you are being crazy again." Mock horror covers her face. "The First isn't playing with you again is it?"

He tackles her in fits of tickles, "You damn well no better than that woman. I am perfectly sane and under my own influences."

Fits of laughter ring out filling the room, "If you say so. I personally like to think I am in control." A sly smile covering her face.

"That you are luv, got me wrapped around your sodding pinky you do. Worst part is, I don't want to be anywhere but. How sad is that. 150 years as a vampire, mean as hell it self, my own man, and now I live to be your puppy."

"Your no puppy, ok, maybe, but still a mean ass one when you want to be. Just, you know, not to me."

"Never to you my luv, I spent too many years doing just that. We shall have no more pain caused by yours truly if you please."

She rolled to her side and grabbed his hand pulling him closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Face to face, nose to nose they laid. Basking in the love they shared for one another.

"I still wonder how we got so lucky some times." She tried to turn her face into the pillow to hide the tear that made its way out of her eye and down her cheek.

"Don't cry luv. I wonder the same thing often my sweets. But then I remember something Tara said once. 'Better to be happy about what you have than sad about that which you can't have.' So no matter how much I wonder and ponder my current existence, I will never be less than ecstatic about it." He lightly ran his thumb down her cheek following the tear on its journey down her face, brushing away the evidence that it had ever been there, marring her perfect face. "Now what do you say to waffles down at the dinner? Me treat."

"I would say, last one dressed is buying lunch." She raced from bed, with him quick on her heels.

"You can't get away my luv. I will always catch you."

Fade to room.

Fire and smoke fill the air. Demons of all shape, size, and color can bee seen milling about. On the back wall, hangs Spike. Chains, force his arms to remain above his head. His feet in what appear to be steaming hot water. Sharpe spears run threw his abdomen. Dried blood-leaving trails in the dirt and filth that cover his naked torso.

Drawing closer it becomes apparent, that his eyes are closed and his lips slack. Unconscious sleep holds him tight. Far way from the pain that befalls him.

Fade back

"You could have told me it was 11 am before I go making bets about who was buying lunch. Your offer for breakfast was a bit deceitful."

"Teaches you to make bets now doesn't it goldilocks."

"Ha ha funny. We both know I almost never lose a bet to you. Count this second or third in the lost category thank you." She stuffed her mouth with a piece of waffle that dripped syrup all down her chin."

"You're just yummy enough to eat with that yummy goodness all over you." The look of passion growing and burning in his cool blue eyes.

"You don't say? Well you are pretty edible yourself." She forked up more of the maply goodness and brought it too her mouth, slowly and deliberately torturing him as she teased and taunted him with the forks and its bounty. "We might just have to go home and make with the fun before Dawnie gets home."

A low growl escaped his lips. "Well now, the lady has a plan." He grabbed a twenty from his pocket and tossed it onto the table, before grabbing her hand, pulling her from the booth. "Just for that, lunch is my treat."


	3. Slaying and Dancing, All in a nights dut...

The cemetery was dark and foggy. Perfect for hunting. Perfect for other things as well. Side by side they silenty stalked the night. Watching, waiting for there next slay.

"So Dawnie is at Janice's. I was thinking, Bronzing it tonight. Thoughts?"

"Is the whelp going to be there?"

"No Xan and An are at some convention thingy. Something about buyers to supply the Magic Box. I realy wasn't listening."

"Red and the Good Witch?"

"Nope finials cramming."

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"I can study tomorrow while I cover the store. It isn't like we are ever busy. I'll have time between dust bunnies and lunch, I'm sure. So, you game?"

Shaking his head, "why not. There isn't anything quiet as sexy as watching you dance."

She snaps her head and looks at him long and hard. "Excuse me? The point in asking you is so I have someone to dance with. Or you can sit back and watch me dance with all the strong strapping men and get all jealous and mean. Your choise."

Didn't take much thought on that. She was his and his alone even if she didn't know it. "Fine. So dancing, but only cause your so sexy when you do. Though I am taking a break at some point and getting myself some hot wings and an onion blossum."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your wee little boat. But I got to say, it is kind of weird to sit and watch you eat those things. I mean they are kind of on the edge of gross. Good when starving yes, otherwise, overly greasy ick."

"Take it back woman or you dance alone."

The lack of jest in return told him that she had heard something other than his mouth. He closes his eyes, and shakes his head back, nose to the wind. "This way luv." Taking off to the right, dodging headstones and ancient trees.

It was only a moment before they came across 2 fledgly vamps chasing a dark haird young girl.

Buffy pulled her stake from her coat pocket, throwing it and landing with perfect aim in the vampires back, straight threw the heart. "They never learn. Hun, keep running, go home now!"

Spike grabbed the second vamp by the back of the shirt and tossed him into a near by tree. Before he could even turn to give him a good thrashing, Buffy had already turned him into a pill of grey dust.

"Read to go dancing?" 


End file.
